The New Land
The New Land is a short story based on the expansion of the Kingdom of Lucerne into the devestated lands of eastern France bordering Berne. House Arryn is central in the storyline, but many other powerful houses in the western half of Lucerne are also heavily present in the story. The name of this expanded into land, and the new province that Berne becomes the capital of is the province of Tristfall and maintains the most western border of the Kingdom of Lucerne. The New Land begins with the arrival of William lovie into the city of Berne where he tasks House Arryn into the task of expanding westward into the lands north of Quel'Thalas. House Arryn would expand and found the town of Greengarden of which would instigate a large amount of others from the western half of Lucerne into following suit by also founding villages and castles into the area. The arrival of the large amount of humans would instigate the now dominent Orcs and Trollocs of the area into action which led to a series of brutal massacres of local human farmers which forced House Arryn to send in larger forces accompanied by Elves of Quel'Thalas in order to atleast clear some of the areas of the infiltration. As the attacks from the Orcs continued to the west the river that housed the massive ruins of an old Bretonian bridge were destroyed leaving no place for the Orcs to cross in large numbers. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter 1 Sansa Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is talking with her mother Catelyn Starke about eventually marrying and looking out the window of thier home in Winterfell she sees Robb and asks her mother whether she will marry someone noble like Robb, and her mother thinking at this moment she would marry Joeffrey tells her about Joeffrey and this excites Sansa. Travelling east with her father and brother she meets several lords of the Rhunian fortress of Castle Beyne including the young Liana Beyne of whom she spends several hours with while her father and brother meet with the lords of Castle Beyne. During this time with Liana she finds her to be a great young women of whom she offers to have her stay with her family at Winterfell sometime, and Liana is very excited about the prospect of seeing Winterfell and one day seeing the massive city of Stormwind. Chapter 2 Evin Scorpian is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is training in the yard of Sunspear Hold with Franzal Martell and his two bastard cousins in Sarella, and Obara Snow of whom are all shown to be very close. It is discussed how much fun they have all had in Sunspear Hold and they wonder where his beloved sister Elize is, and in the back of his mind he questions what has changed in her lately as she appears to be increasingly withdrawn and sad over the last few weeks. While thinking of this his uncle Taron comes into the yard and Evin thinks of how much he dislikes his uncle and thinks he is creepy, but moving past this his uncle tells him that he and Elize will be returning to Castle Scorpian with him in a few hours as Maron there father demands they return home immediatly. Getting into an argument with Taron over the fact that he doesn't wish to leave he is resisted by his friend Sarella Snow of whom tells him that his family needs to always be the thing he is loyal to even past his own personal desires. Going to find his sister and pack up their things he is stopped in his room by Sarella Snow of whom he sleeps with in his room revealing the two have been in a relationship, and she forces him to promice that he will not stay far from here for too long, and he agrees before leaving and finding his sister crying in her room to which she denies crying despite the evidence. Major Characters Introduced= *Elize Scorpian *Taron Scorpian *Sarella Snow |-|Minor Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Sunspear Hold |-|Groups Introduced= *House Martell Chapter 3 Sansa Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she travels to Bear Island with her brother Robb Starke and their uncle Brandon Starke and during this time the friendships grow between Sansa, Robb and the children of House Mormont and several other noble families. Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Sansa Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 7 Evin Scorpian is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he and his sister are riding back to Sunspear Hold with their uncle, and after it becomes clear how troubled his sister is he resists the shouting of his uncle and forces his sister to ride into the forest with him where hiding themselves from their uncle he finally confronts her on what is changing for her. Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Evin Scorpian is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter it has been two years since he has returned to Castle Scorpian and he is lying in the woods with Sarella Snow of whom he has been seeing in the forest between their two homes for the years since he had left and she is now pregnent with his child. Returning to his home he sees his sister walking through the yard like the zombie she has become and so overcome with his own issues he doesn't have the energy to see her so he goes straight to his father of whom he finds in the keep of Castle Scorpian with several of his lords in Reginald Kane, and Gregor Henket of whom he waits patiently to be done their conversation before talking with his father about his incoming bastard child. His father reveals that they were discussing marry Faril to Reginalds sister Leyla of whom is fifteen at the time, and despsite Evin saying how hes met her and she is a kind girl who will not handle Faril's abuse well his father does not listen and lets Evin tell him his news to which he shows little emotion about telling Evin to either accept the bastard or not but he will not be able to marry Sarella no matter what happens. Leaving his father in a rage he cannot return to his room as the servents are cleaning and so he goes to the basement of the keep to think alone but instead hears the sounds of crying and follows the sound to find his uncle raping his sister and overcome with rage he stabs his uncle through the back before stabbing him again and again through the chest. Evin pushed the body away from Elize and before he even thought about covering her naked body he pulled her into a hug. For years Elize had been suffering from a lonliness and a fear about everything but the moment that Evin held her she felt loved in a way she hadn't known for years. In this moment she felt a feeling for Evin that she couldn't explain but whatever it was she felt the desire to kiss him, and when she did he didn't pull back because he was young and fearefull of hurting her. Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Sansa Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 15 Evin Scorpian is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 16 Franklin Brent is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 17 Margot Robbet is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 18 Sansa Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 19 Evin Scorpian is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 20 Franklin Brent is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 21 Margot Robbet is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 22 Sansa Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 23 Evin Scorpian is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 24 Franklin Brent is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 25 Margot Robbet is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 26 Sansa Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 27 Evin Scorpian is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 28 Franklin Brent is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 29 Margot Robbet is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 30 Sansa Starke is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 31 Evin Scorpian is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 32 Franklin Brent is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 33 Margot Robbet is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter The Rise of Lucerne - Beggining Chapter 65 Alice Lovie is the POV CHaracter of this chapter and during this chapter she attempts to take William`s mind off the debacle of Brooke`s death through taking him west to Berne for the marriage of their old friend Hanna Arryn. After the wedding he meets with several of the leaders of the city including Hanna but not including Byron Arryn of whom is noticeably absent from the preceedings. Aria Arryn was shown as the sort of Matriarch of the family as William learned that the people were quite disrespectful towards the Arch Lord Byron Arryn. I watched from afar as he stood on the balcony watching as my brother the king walked with several of the lords of Berne. My brother was planning the expansion of Lucerne`s assets into the west, and Lord Byron Arryn was no where to be found. I had heard from Hanna that he was now called the scared bird by those that served him when he was not around, and in a truth so horrifying it was almost laughable Benjamin Krinner had called him Lord Veregnst Arryn which meant scared bird in old German. ``'Is it true that they call him the scared bird'.`` Aria was a loyal girl, and intelligent beyond nearly everyone I had met, but I thought she would speak the truth to me. We had known eachother back in Lucerne, and our relationship was such I could trust her. ``'It is true Alice.'`` There was shame as she said it, and that pained me. `'`I heard he was absent, and perhaps even pathetic during the time of my brother here, but to see him this way is sad.'`` It was now legend how he had abandoned his dying niece, and then not even lifted a finger as Sean had stabbed his own wife. What sort of man can stand and watch that, and do nothing. ``'My father is not a brave man. Not the type that instills love or adortion from his lords, or anyone really. My mother was perhaps the last one that loved him. Loved him truly for who he is.'`` ``'What do you think could be done in terms of fixing the situation here.'``Her honesty was something I truly valued, and despite not knowing if she could actually affect change I would listen to her advice and pass it on to William if he didn`t already know. ``'I have spoken to my father of stepping down. Of giving up his power.'``I stood up from the chair as I no longer saw William through the window and wanted to find out where he was going. As I did she stood up as well and we walked to the door where hearing us move Draco opened the door and followed us as we walked. ``'I told him to move on because his people didn`t respect him anymore.'`` That was a brave thing for her to say to her father. I knew from my own relationship with my father that when I resisted him I was put into a spell and had my memory wiped, so there were consequences for resisting those above you. ``'What did he say to that.'`` We reached the end of the corridor and I followed Aria as she led me towards the cathedral sized building that William had entered. ``'He doesn`t believe me. He believes that he loved. He thinks the people have forgiven him, and anyone who tried to tell him otherwise he either ignores, or tells himself they are joking. There is no getting through to him I fear.'`` ``'My brother plans to speak to him, and let us hope that has the effect of making him see what the truth is.'`` I know that William knew it would be nearly impossible to remove Byron as he was still loyal, and despite his incompetence it would set a horrible presedent and despite hating their lord it would bring anger amongst far too many vassals around the valley and beyond. Power my brother said was precarious, and if he brought down Byron Arryn every single lord, and Lady in the Kingdom would wonder if the tyrant king was coming for them next. ``'If anyone can convinse him to do what is right, it is the King'.`` We reached the door and were greeted by the handsome Paul Arryn of whom had his wife Lucie Krone on his arm. Both bowed as was expected, and led us into the cathedral with a greeting. Walking into the giant room I saw William arrayed against a massive group of nobles, with Jasper and Emmett directly around him and Jasper looked absolutely cold hearted seeing William surrounded. Leven walked towards me with the young Sansa Starke, and her new husband Harrold Hardyng. The two would bow before, me along with Leven of whom gave me a quick smile before standing beside me. ``'Princess Alice it is a true joy to have you in our remote city. Your family has brightened this land in more ways then I can ever truly appreciate.'`` ``'Hanna was one of our most dear friends growing up, and we wouldn`t have dared miss a chance to see her wed. The city has certainly been turned into quite the jewel since I was last here.'`` I had never imagined myself returning to this place, but William couldn`t stay in one place anymore. He was losing himself more and more each day, and unless I could change the path he was on he was going to kill himself trying to see her again. It seemed so long since he was carrying the lifeless body of Amber from the city, and I couldn`t believe he had the strength to return here where so much bad had happened. ``'Terrible business Princess. I never met your late brother, but I know that despite what he became in the end he was still your brother, and I`m sorry for your loss.'`` I felt bad that I had never met her before. When we had travelled to Stormwind she was in Winterfell, and while I had met nearly all the Starke`s she and her brother Rickon were one of the few I had not had the oppurtinity to meet. ``'I appreciate that Lady Sansa you are too kind. My brother did more damage to your husbands people then we can ever repay, and I`m beyond happy to see things becoming positive here.'`` She smiled at me, and as she did I noticed how young she was. I had thought she was of similar age to me, but it was clear she was somewhat younger, and from the way she held Harrold`s hand she was very nervous. ``'How have you come to like Berne Sansa.'`` ``'It is the same sort of climate as my home in Winterfell, and with Harrold at my side I have been very well taken care of. I will honestly be sad to say goodbye to Berne.'`` As she shared a smile with Harrold, I felt out of the loop. Where was she to go that would force her to say goodbye to the city. As if sensing my confusion Leven spoke up. ``'The Kingdom will be very proud to have Harrold as the Lord of the new western province. I know that Alice was one of the most strong supporters of your rise Sansa.'`` The young Sansa Starke looked shocked, and again I realized how distinct I was from even her scale of nobility. It would never really matter how high up the power tree someone reached, me and my brother were always going to be somewhat seperate from them. ``'We decided to name the new city Greengarden, and I promice your grace that we shall turn it into a fortress against our enemies.'`` His armor and tone made him seem quite the brave young man, and I wondered if the ruins of the west would claim him, or whether he would prove himself correct. Category:Story